Agatha Trunchbull
Miss Agatha Trunchbull (or simply the Trunchbull) is the headmistress of Crunchem Hall Primary School (Crunchem Hall Elementary School in the film), and the series' main antagonist. She is the aunt of Matilda Wormwood's teacher Miss Honey. It is revealed Trunchbull inherited Miss Honey's house after posing a fake will to the police after her step brother in law Magnus whom was obviously killed. In the film she is played by Pam Ferris and in the musical she is played by Bertie Carvel. Appearance and personality Miss Trunchbull is depicted as queen-sized who wears her hair in a bun at the upper rear end. She is a harsh, cruel educator and tyrant who terrorizes children, and most of all dislikes children and states that she was glad that she was never allowed to be a child and have fun. She makes a weekly visit to every classroom, and tends to take over the classrooms, but mostly Miss Honey's. Her idea of detention is to keep badly-be''haved children into a horrific torture devi''ce known as the Chokey, a tall narrow cupboard in a drippy pipe with jagged edges where the walls have broken glass and nails sticking out, like an iron maiden. She is also strict on rules where she did not allow girls to have pigtails. She also does not like boys with shaggy hair. She once threw a girl named Amanda Thripp over the fence by her pigtails, forced a boy named Bruce Bogtrotter to eat a whole 18-inch cake after stating that he stole her own personal snack and once put a boy into a terrible fatal state by throwing him out a 5 story window due to the fact that he was eating M&Ms while she was talking to his class. In the film, her violence towards children was somewhat mitigated, though she can be considered to be murderous towards adults, as she threatened to kill Matilda's dad for selling her a boot-leg car and for possibly killing Magnus, her late step brother in law, Miss. Honey's father for his home. She can be compared to a much older version of shelve''d'' Willy Wonka character Miranda Piker, as both hate frivolity and are focused obsessively on schooling. Relationships with others * Matilda Wormwood: A clever young girl, whom she considers as a liar and a scoundrel. She has also accused her of things that she did not do. * Miss Honey: Miss Trunchbull's niece. When she took over the mansion after Miss Honey became an orphan, Miss Honey considered to be very mean who would treat children very badly. She has also been shown to take over her class often, and put up rather insulting signs such as, "IF YOU ARE HAVING FUN, YOU ARE NOT LEARNING". * Mrs. Honey: '''The deceased step sister of the Trunchbull. Once she died, her husband invited the Tunchbull to live with him. Since it was hinted that the Trunchbull later killed her husband for the home, it is also likley that the Trunchbull loved the home form ever since and likely killed her too in seceret, knowing that the husband would invite her to live with him then killing him also becoming the full owner of the home. * '''Magnus Honey: The father of Miss. Honey and Miss. Trunchbull's late step brother in law who invited her to live with him, out of all Miss. Trunchbull's victums, he is the man whom she actually killed instead of just injuring him. * Mr. Wormwood: A used car salesman and owner of Wormwood Motors. She had asked him for an inexpensive and reliable car when she stopped to buy a car. She later realized that he cheated her after the car she bought started breaking down and punished his daughter by locking her in the Chokey until Miss Honey rescued her. When the transmission started going haywire, she ran her car back home, and then ran back into her mansion in a flash, and then phoned him and threatened to sue him and burn down his showroom, and/or kill him. Like Mr. Wormwood, she states that adults are always right and children are always wrong. Category:Characters Category:Matilda Category:Villains